


Highlighters

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Highlighters are used to highlight important things.





	Highlighters

You twisted the highlighter between your fingers. You weren't really paying attention to it. You were focused on your thoughts. Why you were holding a highlighter, you didn't remember.

"Y/N?" Loki called.

Your train of thought broken, you looked over to see him leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah?" You replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

You shrugged. "Everything."

He raised an eyebrow. You twisted the highlighter again, then paused. An idea crept into mind, and you smiled a little.

"Come here," you said, uncapping the highlighter.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"Just come here!"

"What are you going to do with that pen?"

"It's not a pen, it's a highlighter, now come here, Loki, please."

"I don't trust you with that."

"Have a little faith."

Loki sighed. Finally he went and sat next to you. Your smile got bigger as you took his hand. At first you were only going to draw a   
line, but now you decided that a smiley face was better. So you drew a smiley face on the back of Loki's hand with the highlighter.

"There," you said, capping the highlighter.

He looked between his hand and you for a few moments.

"I fail to see the point if this," he said.

"You use highlighters to highlight what's important," you explained.

He stared at you for a long minute. Then he took the highlighter from you, uncapped it, and took your hand. You smiled as he drew a smiley face on the back of your hand.

"Now we're even," Loki said, capping the highlighter.

You kissed his cheek.


End file.
